


Our Fate Was Written In The Stars!

by WickedCriminal98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, Smoaking Canary, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCriminal98/pseuds/WickedCriminal98
Summary: Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak grew up together.Their daddy's used to joke about the two of them, growing up and falling in love.Little did they know.Completely AU with no death, or Olicity.A Song Fic based on: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift.Written for: Smoaking Canary





	1. I was seven and you were nine!~

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please, remember this is an AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1:  
> Sara (9, 11 & 13)  
> Felicity (7, 9 &11)

~She said  
"I was seven, and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights."~

“Happy Birthday, Fliss.” The taller blonde yells as she throws her arms around her best friend. The smaller blonde hugs back, laughing as the taller girl lifts her off the ground. “Thanks, Sara.” The green eyed blonde, says releasing the older girl. Sara walks over to Donna smiling as she hugs her, “glad you could make it, Sara and family.” She states as the older blondes family approaches, wishing the younger girl a happy birthday before joining Sara.  
Noah and Quentin sit together watching their daughters play in the pool, while Donna and Dinah sit talking about everything, a glass of wine in hand, occasionally looking up as laughter sounds around the backyard. The Queen’s watch as their daughter smiles as Felicity latches herself onto Sara’s back, her hands coming up to grab Felicity’s legs so she won’t fall back. Noah turns to talk to Quentin, a massive smile on his face. “Wouldn’t it be crazy if our girls got married?” He jokes, turning his attention to the girls. “It doesn’t seem that crazy.” Quentin replies watching the girls again, causing Dinah and Donna to roll their eyes with a laugh. They knew the girls would end up together without a doubt.  
The old oak tree in the backyard of the Lance’s home, held many memories of Felicity and Sara growing up. The tree house, they had built alongside Sara’s sister and her two best friends, Oliver and Tommy, held most of them.

Running across the backyard after Felicity, Sara grabs her around the waist, playfully throwing her to the ground. Sara reaches the ladder of the tree house first, causing Felicity to grab her leg, pulling her off. The laughter sounding around the yard; attracts the attention of Sara’s older sister and parents, who appear at the door. They smile before leaving the girls to it, laughing as they hear the conversation going on between the two. “I’ll beat you up, Fliss.” Sara says, holding her hands up in a playful manner. “No, you wouldn’t. you like me too much to hurt me.” Felicity retaliates with a growing smile. “Sure about that?” Sara challenges. “Oh I know you won’t, Sara.” She responds before leaning against the tree trunk. “You’re right, I wouldn’t hurt you, Fliss.” Sara replies, hugging Felicity before allowing Felicity to climb up the ladder first.

The game started at the annual 4th of July, barbecue held by the Queen family. It was meant to be some harmless fun, and that’s the way it started. “Truth or dare, Sara?” Felicity asks, turning to her best friend. “Dare.” Sara remarks choosing to ignore the smirk that covers Felicity’s face; she watches as Fliss moves to squat down on her toes before giving the dare. “I dare you to kiss me.” She states before standing, watching as Sara stands with her. Felicity starts jogging before running around the Queen’s back garden, Sara right on her heels. The sequels of joy and laughter draw the adults attention to the two girls, as Sara finally catches up with Felicity. She places a soft kiss on Felicity’s cheek, releasing her with a smile.  
Quentin turns to Noah. “I think we may have been right.” He teases as his daughter and Felicity make their way back over to their friends. He hears the chuckle from his wife and Donna, turning to look at them. He glances at them just in time to catch the eye roll from both women.

~Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up; you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me, and ran when you tried~


	2. I was Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2:   
> Sara (14, 16 & 18)  
> Felicity (12, 14 &16)

~Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see~

 

It’s the light tapping on the window that pulls Felicity from her sleep around 9:30, on a rainy winter’s night. She rubs her eyes, sliding her glasses on as she flicks the light on. She climbs out of her bed, walking over to the window, not expecting the tear stained face of her best friend. She opens the window allowing Sara to climb in, she’s dripping wet from the rain that is pouring outside, but that doesn’t deter Felicity. She reaches out, having maybe half a foot on Sara, to pull Sara into her arms. Once Felicity’s arms close around Sara, she can feel the sobs racking Sara’s small frame. She leads Sara into her bathroom, getting her to sit on the edge of the bathtub. She hurries back into her room, grabbing a set of PJ’s; that would be too big on Sara, before heading back into the bathroom. Sara’s sobs have reduced to only sniffles as Felicity walks in, offering her the clothes. “Have a shower, we’ll talk about this after.” Felicity states as she leaves the clothes on the counter and kisses Sara’s head. She waits for Sara’s nod before heading out of her own room and into her mothers. “Mom?” She questions as she knocks on the door before entering. “Fliss, what are you doing up?” her mother questions as she looks up at her daughter. “Sara’s here, she was crying, Momma.” Felicity says, looking at her mother with sad eyes. “Where is she, Fliss?” Donna asks as she wraps herself in a robe. “She’s in the shower, she was soaking wet from the rain.” She answers before tilting her head. “Go and make two cups of hot chocolate and a cup of tea. I’ll make sure Sara is okay.” She whispers, kissing Felicity’s head before pushing her towards the kitchen.

“Sara?” Donna asks, knocking on her daughter’s bathroom door, after not hearing the water running. “Come in, Donna. I’m dressed.” The broken voice, of her daughter’s best friend, sounds through the door. She opens the door, finding the blonde with tear stained cheeks; she walks over taking the normally brave teen in her arms. The sobs start up again as she latches onto Donna; Donna’s hand beginning to rub circles in Sara’s back. She leads the upset teen towards the living room, where Felicity has put the drinks and is waiting for them. Sara detaches herself from Donna, opting to curl up in Felicity’s arms. Sara watches as Donna takes a seat on the coffee table across from the two girls. “What happened Sara?” She asks lightly, hoping to not upset the teen more. “Dad left. He and mom have been fighting for so long. I didn’t think he would actually leave us though.” She mumbles. “Laur knows I’m here, but she got Ollie to pick her up. Can I stay here tonight, mom’s drinking?” She asks with a pleading smile. “Of course you can. I’ll ring your mother in the morning and let her know that you are here.” Later that night, the girls are curled up on Felicity’s bed, Sara’s head on Felicity’s shoulder as Felicity reads aloud their English novel. Sara’s crying had stopped just over an hour ago, while Felicity ran her fingers through Sara’s short blond locks. “Promise me, we’ll never split; That we won’t be like our parents?” Sara suddenly says, interrupting Felicity who looks down at her. She doesn’t mention the fact, that they would have to be dating for that to happen, but she still promises.

Sara walks down the hall, towards Laurel’s bedroom; knocking softly, waiting for Laurel to say it’s okay for her to enter. “Come in, Sara.” Her sister tells her, looking up from her laptop as Sara enters her room. “Laur, I need your help.” She says as she takes a seat at the foot of Laurel’s bed, ignoring the shocked expression that crosses Laurel’s face. “Okay?” She questions, causing Sara to look at her. “I want to ask Fliss out, but I’m scared she’ll say no.” Laurel chuckles before coming to sit beside Sara. “Anyone with eyes can see that Fliss loves you Sara, just make it special for her.” She tells Sara, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “How do I do that?” She asks, sounding smaller then she was. “I have an idea.” Laurel says before grabbing her car keys. “Come on.” She states, pulling Sara from the bed. The week before Valentine’s day, finds Sara arriving at school earlier then Felicity. The pile of cards, feeling heavy in her hands as she makes her way into Felicity’s homeroom, on the Monday. She leaves the card and a rose on the desk; she knew Felicity sat at every day. She smiles at the envelope before exiting the classroom. When Felicity walks into her homeroom that morning; it’s to find the envelope and the rose. Placing her books down on her desk, she picks up the single red rose, bringing it to her nose with a smile. She places the rose on top of her books, before opening the envelope as she sits down. **‘So this is Day One, Felicity. Today is Monday the 9th of February. This is the week of school leading up to Valentine’s day. I’m hoping that by Friday the 13th, you have guessed who I am. Each day, I am going to give you a clue and a reason why I am doing this. Good Luck, Felicity. Clue one: I’ve known you for forever. Reason one: You have the most contagious laugh and I always light up when I hear it. Keep an eye out for tomorrows, Your Secret Admirer.’**

By Friday, Felicity has a pretty good idea of who has been leaving the envelopes, roses and the box of chocolates. That morning when she gets to her locker; it’s to find a note, stuck to her locker. **‘Have you guessed who I am yet, Fliss?’** Is all it says, confirming her suspensions that the Secret Admirer was Sara. She looks around the halls for the familiar blonde, deflating slightly when she doesn’t find Sara. She grabs her books, before making her way to her homeroom, smiling when she sees Sara sitting on her desk. She walks over placing her books on the desk next to Sara, before coming to stand in front of her. “Will you go out with me, tomorrow night?” Sara asks, as she takes Felicity’s hand in hers. “After what you’ve done this week, how could I say no?” Felicity remarks, before leaning over to kiss Sara’s cheek. “In that case, I’ll pick you up at 6?” She asks, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. “Of course, are we still walking home together tonight?” Felicity asks with a grin. “Always Fliss.” Sara responds, kissing Felicity’s cheek jumping off the desk. “Have a good day, Fliss.” She doesn’t hear Felicity’s response as she runs out of the classroom, intent on finding her sister before homeroom. After all she had to thank Laurel for all her help and ask her to help her get ready.

 

Sara stands in front of the full length mirror, in her bedroom and can’t believe how she looks. The midnight blue, strapless dress hugs her in all of the right places. Laurel had come home from Law School for this weekend, currently putting the final touches to Sara’s hair. “You look gorgeous, Sara. Felicity isn’t going to know what hit her.” Laurel whispers into her sisters ear. “That’s if she even turns up, especially after that fight.” She mumbles, leaning her head against Laurel’s shoulder as she lets her mind drift back to the fight they had two nights prior. Felicity hadn’t returned any of her messages and ignored her the morning after. Even though she sat outside Felicity’s house all night.

_“It was nothing, Sara. Why can’t you see that? You are the only one, who I have my eyes on.” Felicity snaps as they stand outside the school’s hall. “Felicity, he was flirting with you. It was oblivious.” Sara snaps back, her anger getting the better of her. “You need to calm down, Sara. It was nothing.” Felicity snaps back before beginning to walk away. “At least let me drive you home,” Sara relents, not wanting Felicity to walk home alone. “Fine.” She snarks before climbing into Sara’s car, the tension high. As she pulls up to Felicity’s, neither moves to get out. “You need to stop being so jealous, Sara.” Felicity whispers her eyes forward. “And you need to open your eyes, Felicity!” Sara snarls, causing Felicity to get out of the car, slamming the door shut. Sara follows in suite, “Felicity don’t walk away from me.” She calls, causing the taller blonde to whip around. “Goodnight Sara.” She yells back slamming the front door as she does. Sara groans in frustration before moving to sit on the front step. She knew she was in the wrong, so she wasn’t going to move until Felicity came out. When the next morning came around and Felicity emerged from the house, she walked straight past Sara, causing the smaller blonde to sigh. Sara stands with the intention of following Felicity, when Donna exits the house taking ahold of the older teens arm. "Give her time and space, Sara. Go home and get ready for school. I'm sure by prom she would have come around." The younger of the two nods before climbing into her car and driving away._

“I’m sure she will, Sare. You both needed more time to cool off. She’ll come around, Sara. Now don’t cry or you will ruin the make-up.” Laurel states, before kissing Sara’s cheek. Sara smiles at her sister before heading to the door, walking down the stairs to find her parents standing there. “You look stunning, baby girl.” Her dad says as he hugs her. “You always do, but you scrub up well.” Her momma, whispers into her ear. “Someone is waiting for you, out the back.” She turns to look up at Laurel, who has a knowing smile. “Go on, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” She urges, pushing Sara. As she exits the house, she spots her girlfriend of two years, sitting on the back porch swing. She takes a breath, before walking over and sitting beside Felicity. “I’m sorry, Fliss. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up.” She whispers as she softly swings the swing. “It’s okay, Sare. I shouldn’t have snapped at you to begin with.” Felicity replies before reaching out and taking Sara’s hand in hers. Sara leans over placing a soft kiss to Felicity’s cheek. “I love you. Please forgive me?” She whispers as she pulls back. “I love you too, baby. I’ll always forgive you.”

 

~Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light~


	3. A Few Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3:   
> Sara (22, 24 & 26)  
> Felicity (20, 22 & 24)

~A few years had gone and come around  
We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee~

 

Walking through Harvard Square, Felicity and Sara talk about their day; their hands swinging between them as they make their way towards the beach. They take a seat on the bench that looks out over the water, Sara’s head resting on Felicity’s shoulder as Felicity babbles. Sara can’t help the giggle that comes out as her girlfriend of six years talks about computer things. The engagement ring in her jacket pocket, feels like it weighs a tone.   
As the sun begins to set, Sara stands up from the bench pulling Felicity up with her. She ignores the confused smile, as she reaches into her pocket, getting down on one knee. “Fliss,” she starts, pausing to think about her words quickly. “These last six years with you by my side have been incredible. We’ve been friends for so long, but I am more glad to call you my girlfriend and hopefully one day wife. You always know how to make me laugh, when I feel like shit. You have been there through everything and I couldn’t ask for a better partner in life. So Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?” Sara finishes, as she opens the box. Sara watches as the grin lights up Felicity’s face before Felicity launches herself into Sara’s arms. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Sara!” Sara grins before lifting Felicity off the ground, causing a squeal and laugh as Felicity’s arms wrap around her fiancé’s neck. “I love you, Fliss.” She whispers as she places Felicity back on the ground and sliding the ring on to her finger. “And I love you too, Sare. Forever and Always.” The younger blonde replies.

Two springs later, finds Sara sitting in the crowd beside Donna, Noah, her own parents and their families as Felicity waits patiently in line to receive her diploma. In a weeks’ time they would be doing the same for Sara. Laurel’s one year old daughter sleeps comfortably in her Aunt Sara’s arms while her 3 year old son, Scott plays on the tablet that his Aunty Fliss, modified for him. Tommy’s two year old son, Preston sits on his Aunt Laurel’s lap, playing with her watch, while his twin sister, Petyon sleeps against Moria’s shoulder. Sara glances at the line, finding that Felicity was next. “Felicity Smoak, Master’s in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences!” She moves Charlotte to her shoulder before standing as Fliss makes her way across the stage. “Go Fliss!” Is screamed from the group of 11 adults and three talking children, causing Felicity to light up like a little kid on Christmas. Sara smiles proudly as her fiancé shakes hands with the Dean and receives her diploma. She exits the stage, fixing her cap as she makes her way back to her class. “Congratulations Class Of 2009. Let your career’s begin.” Sara watches as the hats hit the air, before Charlie is taken from her arms by Donna, to which she throws a grateful smile. She laughs as Felicity throws her arms around her, causing the stronger blonde, to lift her off the ground. “You did it beautiful girl!” She whispers as she kisses Felicity’s cheek with a smile. “And just think, we’ll be doing all of this again in a week.” Sara laughs freely before releasing her fiancé allowing her to greet everyone else.   
A week later finds the same group of people, sitting in the crowd. “Sara Lance, Doctorate in Paediatric Trauma,” is called as the youngest Lance sister walks across the stage. The screams from those who love her are the loudest of all, as Sara takes her seat with her class. “Congratulations Class of 2009. Good luck!” Sara lets the hat hit the air, before finding hers and making her way over to her family. She throws her arms around Fliss, her eyes lighting up as she kisses her fiancé. “We did it baby.” She whispers into Felicity’s ear, causing a chuckle to slip past Felicity’s lips. “That we did, baby. Our future starts today.” She whispers back before releasing Sara and watching as she greets her own family.

Sara was up before the sun on the morning of June 10th,  the butterflies in her stomach waking her before the alarm. She sits quietly as her maid of honour and big sister, Laurel wakes up, stretching before crawling out of the bed. Laurel spots Sara, moving to sit beside the bride to be, wrapping an arm around her. “How are we feeling, baby sis?” Laurel asks as Sara leans her head on her shoulder. “I’m excited, I can’t wait to marry my best friend.” She answers, as Laurel begins running a hand through Sara’s blonde locks. “And I bet she can’t wait to marry you either.” Laurel states as their mother walks in, followed by Amaya and Zari.   
Thea barges into Felicity’s room, Caitlyn, Kendra and Donna following behind. “Good morning, Felicity!” Thea screams, jumping onto Felicity’s bed causing Felicity to laugh. “Good Morning, Thea. Good Morning Momma, Caitlyn and Ken.” Felicity answers with a laugh, before glancing over at the wedding dress, hanging from the window. Her mother watches her eyes move, with a smile. “Are you ready for today?” Caitlyn asks as she takes a seat on the bed. “Yeah, I’m ready to marry the girl of my dreams.” Felicity answers as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail.   
Sara stands in separate room, her long blonde hair curled and secured in a messy ponytail. She looks up as her father enters the room for the first time, the tears filling his eyes immediately. “Don’t cry daddy. You’ll make me cry.” She says, as she hugs Quieten. “You look stunning, baby girl. Felicity isn’t going to know what hit her.” He answers as he kisses her head.   
Sara stands at the make shift alter, playing with her hands nervously as she watches her niece, Charlie walks down towards her. She watches as the three year old stops in front of her, before bending down and placing a soft kiss on Charlie’s forehead, before pointing to her mother. She grins as the three year old walks over to her mother, who points the girl towards her father, causing a laugh from the rest of the bridal party. She turns her attention back towards the aisle, as Felicity and Noah appear.   
“Felicity, we met when you were only five and I was seven, little did we know back then, that this is where we would be now. But I think a part of me always knew that I would marry you. I remember you saying once, that if we were both single by thirty, we would marry each other. Four years shy of thirty and we’re getting married anyway. Fliss you mean the absolute world to me. I remember being so nervous that week that I asked you out, I’m pretty sure that Laurel, slapped me multiple times that week.” Sara says with a laugh. “I can’t wait to travel the world with you, have our own family together and to grow old with you. I promise to always put you first, I promise to love and protect you with everything that I am. I love you, now and always.” She finishes, with tears in her eyes.   
“You are in fact right about us meeting so young, but when you were nine and I was seven, you were the one I looked up to. I had always loved the colour of your eyes. I love how when I look into them, I can see our entire future. You are everything to me. I never thought we would make it this far. Neither of us did. I remember when you were fourteen and I was twelve, we made a promise to not be our parents. I know that 50% of marriages end in divorce but I know one thing for sure, we won’t be a part of those statistics. We’ve had our fair share of fights, but we’ve also had more good times than bad.” Felicity says softly, her hands shaking in Sara’s. “You were, and are my world Sara. I can’t wait to do everything with you by my side. You are my best friend; I love that even now we can still be children together. I love you, forever and always.” She finishes, the tears streaming down her face. She smiles softly as Sara reaches up to wipe the tears away.    
“You may kiss the bride.” Quentin says as he steps back to watch his daughter, his own eyes filling with tears. Sara grins, before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Felicity’s neck, pulling her down. The kiss tasting like Felicity’s vanilla lipstick and tears, causes the new weds to chuckle. “And for the first time, Mrs and Mrs Lance-Smoak!” Quentin yells above the crowd, as the couple make their way down the aisle, stopping to kiss their mother’s cheeks. Both girls reaching up to wipe their mothers tears away, with a smile before continuing down the aisle.

 

~Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came, and our mamas cried  
You said, "I do, " and I did too~


	4. We'll Rock Our Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part:  
> Sara (28, 46 & 89)  
> Felicity (26, 44 & 87)

~Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I~

 

Sara looks down at the tiny bundle in her arms, her newborn daughter. After two years of trying they were finally parents. Sara glances over at Felicity, whose hair is stuck to her forehead, but is smiling proudly. “We did it, Fliss. We are finally parents.” Just two hours earlier, Felicity had given birth to their daughter, Bryce Olivia Lance-Smoak. Sara had made it just in time, having worked in the same hospital that their daughter was born in. “That we did, Sare that we did.” Her wife whispers tiredly, exhausted from the twelve hours of labour. Sara walks over taking a seat on the edge of the bed, angling Bryce so her momma can see her also. She places a soft kiss on Felicity’s head before whispering. “Go to sleep, I have her.” She watches as her wife’s eyes drift closed as she moves to sit in the rocking chair. As she gazes down at Bryce, Sara can’t help but think back to the journey that led them to this moment, all the heart break and loses.  
_~A year earlier~_  
“It’s negative, Sara.” Felicity calls from the bathroom, her voice breaking as another round failed. She looks up as Sara pokes her head in the bathroom, instantly catching the sad look on Felicity’s face. “It’s okay, Fliss. It’s not your fault. Maybe it just wasn’t our time yet.” She whispers as she pulls Felicity into her arms, just as the sobs begin. “We’ll try again, Fliss.” She assures, knowing it was killing Felicity.  


_~8 months earlier~_  
Waking up early on Christmas Morning was nothing new for Sara Lance-Smoak. Her wife of two years, Felicity was still asleep beside her, allowing Sara to just observe. “You know most people would find it creepy that someone was watching them.” Comes the sleepy voice of her wife as her eyes blink open. “Merry Christmas, Fliss.” Sara whispers leaning down to kiss her. “Merry Christmas, Sare and Happy Birthday.” Her wife whispers back as she pulls back.  
Sara makes her way into the kitchen, set on making pancakes, knowing that her family wouldn’t be far behind her. As expected footsteps sound on the stair case, causing Sara to turn around, to see who it might be. When she spots her wife, her eyes light up. She offers Felicity a mug of Hot Chocolate, knowing she preferred hot chocolate instead of coffee on Christmas Morning. “Now we probably have only ten minutes before the rest of the crew come down those stairs, but I want to give you your Christmas present without everyone else.” Felicity states as she heads into the family room, coming back with a small box. “Merry Christmas Sare, or should I say, Mommy?” She asks as she hands the box to Sara, who misses the use of the word. She comes to sit beside Felicity as she opens the box; an envelope sits on top of a baby onsie and the positive pregnancy test. “Read the letter first.” Fliss states as she sips the hot drink.  
‘Dearest Sare, I’ve known for almost a fortnight, but I wanted to find some cute way to tell you. July Fourth  won’t just be magical this coming year, because of the fireworks. But July Fourth will have another meaning this year. I can’t wait to see you as a mommy, I know you’ll be good at it. I mean you are incredible with your nieces and nephews, but I can’t wait to see how amazing you’ll be with our baby. Love Fliss.’  
‘Hi Mommy, you don’t know I exsit yet, or maybe you do now. I can’t wait to meet you. I’m sorry if I make momma angry with you, or make her sick. I’m sorry for all the sleepless nights that are coming but know one thing, mommy, I already love you. I’ll be here July 4th, I hope you’ll be ready for me. Love baby.’  
Sara head whips up, catching Felicity’s eye. “You’re pregnant?” She whispers, keeping her voice low. “Yeah baby, I am. I tested at the beginning of December, but it wasn’t confirmed until roughly two weeks ago.” Sara can’t help the tears that fall down her face as she throws her arms around Felicity. “We’re going to be parents, Fliss!” She whimpers into Felicity’s shoulder. While they sit in peace, Sara folds the letter up and puts it back in the box, just as her sister appears on the stairs, her one year old daughter, Ella on her hip. “Hey, you know the rules Sara, no presents until after breakfast.” Laurel teases as she approaches the couple, handing Ella to Felicity, who grins. “This one’s special, Laur.” Sara retaliates before moving into the kitchen to join her sister. “Are the Merlyns and The Queens joining us for dinner?” Felicity asks as she sits at the counter watching the sisters cook. “Yeah I believe so. I know the Queens are, and the Merlyn’s join them.” Laurel answers.  
After a busy breakfast, Felicity and Sara curl up on the arm chair together, watching as Quentin hands out gifts. The four Queen children, gaining quite the pile, they watch in joy as the children rip into their gifts. Sara listens as Felicity points out a gift to Laurel. “You’re turn, Laur.” She says sitting back to watch Laurel’s reaction. Sara tunes in on Laurel’s reaction, watching the confusion turn to pure joy as she reads the picture. “Read it out loud, Laur.” Fliss prompts. “Only the best sisters get promoted to Aunty. I can’t wait to meet you. Baby Lance-Smoak due July 4th.” Laurel reads out, the tears filling her eyes. “I only found out today.” Sara replies, her own eyes filling with tears. “That’s what you mean by that present was special!” Laurel points out, remembering what Sara said that morning.  
Looking down at Bryce, her tears fall softly, suddenly unsure of how to be a parent, but she knew one thing. With Felicity by her side, she had nothing to worry about.

Hearing her alarm go off, Sara drags herself from her bed. She showers quickly before changing into a pair of slacks and a navy blue blouse. She smiles as she exits the bathroom, finding her wife of twenty years still asleep in the bed. She walks over placing a gentle kiss to Felicity’s head before making her way out of the room. Her first stop on the way to the kitchen is the twins room. She makes her way in, opening the curtains before walking over to her son, shaking him lightly. “Come on Cade, if you want me to drop you off at band, then you need to wake up.” She states as she shakes him a little hard, causing a groan. She watches as her ten year old son, sits up before stretching. She kisses his head before making her way over to her daughter’s bed, repeating the same process. Once she is sure both ten year olds won’t go back to sleep, she makes her way towards Jason’s room finding that both him and Bryce are already up and awake.  
She makes her way downstairs, quickly preparing her wife a coffee before carrying it upstairs to their room and waking Felicity. “Everyone is up and dressed bar you, baby.” She whispers as she leaves the coffee on the bed side table. She grabs her work bag, before heading back downstairs. “I’ll take Jase to school, mom.” Bryce says as she enters the kitchen. She throws a grateful smile at her oldest daughter. “Have a good day, all of you. Behave.” She states, before pushing the two youngest ones towards the car.

Sitting out on the porch, surrounded by children, grandchildren and great grandchildren, Felicity and Sara can’t help but feel like the luckiest people alive. Their youngest great granddaughter, Sophia sits cradled in Sara’s arms as the rest of the group run around the backyard. “Here we are, eighty years later.” Felicity states as Samuel walks over sitting down on her lap. “Who would have thought?” Sara jokes. “Four weddings, 10 grandchildren and 25 great grandchildren.” Sara continues with a laugh. “And that’s not including Laurel’s, Tommy’s or Thea’s kids.” She finishes as she strokes Sophia’s cheek. She looks up catching Felicity’s eye who smiles at her, like the world was still only her.  "I love you Sara." Felicity whispers as the watch the children play. "I love you too, Fliss, forever and always."

~And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky  
Oh, my, my, my~


End file.
